Barefoot Children
by RickyRemembers
Summary: Harry and Hermione ogle over their sons and unborn daughter. HHr Fluff. R&R.


Bare Foot Children

_AN: The song belongs to Jimmy Buffet. This is just a short fluff peice I based on my Boyfriend. Yeah, go ahead, shoot me._

"Harry hurry! Alex is walking!"

Harry frantically sped around the corner with a camera clutched in his hand. Hermione smiled at him from her spot on the floor next to Alex, their 2 year old son, who was taking his first steps. He gurgled up at his father happily and almost lost his balance, but Hermione put a gentle hand on his back.

"Okay Alex, look at me." Harry commanded gently, snapping a photo and setting the camera down. He squatted down and held out his arms. "Come to daddy."

Hermione stifled a giggle at the awed expression on Harry's face. He hadn't been present for their older son James first steps, so naturally he was elated as Alex wobbled across the floor toward him.

Speak of the devil, their 6 year old son James came pounding down the stairs at that moment. He looked at his dad and his little brother and raised an eyebrow. Alex was still waddling towards Harry, but when he was within range Harry picked him up and spun him around.

"That's my boy!" He said happily, and Alex shouted in joy. James crossed his arms.

"What's so special about him walking? I do it all the time." He said, frowning. Harry stopped spinning Alex around and handed him to Hermione before turning back to James.

"Do you now? Well I guess I just hadn't noticed. Come here!" He said just before scooping James up and flinging him around. James laughed and tried to protest, but Harry had him in a superman hold as he spun him around.

"Alright you two, enough. If you want to horseplay then go outside." Hermione said, helping Alex to stand up once more. Harry and James stopped spinning and turned towards her. Harry had his son held under his right arm as though he were nothing. James and Harry looked at each other, and then looked back at her.

"Alright then Mrs. Rules." Harry nodded at her. "After dinner." He told James in a conspiratorial stage whisper as he set him down.

James nodded and ran off, and Harry smiled at her while catching his breath. She shook her head.

"Getting out of shape are you Mr. Potter?" She teased. "Old age catching up with you?" She laughed at the indignant look of horror on his face.

He came over toward her and Alex, who had sat back down and was content with playing with his shoes. He smiled at her goofily.

"You're hardly the one to be teasing me, Mrs. Potter." He said, glancing pointedly at her plump stomach.

"I have an excuse!" She shrieked while hitting him in the arm. He laughed and backed away from her slightly. "Besides, it's your fault."

"Hardly." He rolled his eyes good naturedly. "It takes two people you know!" He mimicked her matter of fact tone and she reached for a pillow off the couch which she promptly threw at him.

Alex began crying as the pillow landed next to him and scared him, and Hermione shot Harry a look that read 'your fault'. Harry picked up the crying boy and tried to sooth him, but eventually decided it was time for his nap.

"Long day, huh mate? Aright, let's get you up to bed. Nap time." He said to the kid, and then turned his attention to Hermione. "I'll put him down. Be right back." And he headed up the stairs.

Hermione scooted back against the couch and sat there. She heaved a contented sigh and ran her hand over her stomach.

"Promise you'll be a girl." She pleaded with it. "I'm outnumbered you know. I need someone on my side." She kidded, and she laughed when she felt the baby kick in response.

_Scratch my back with a lightnin' bolt,  
__Thunder rolls like a bass drum note,  
__The sound of the weather is Heaven's ragtime band._

James came around the corner with an apple in his hand.

"Hey you. I thought I said no snacking before dinner." She said, holding out her arms to him.

"It's a healthy snack! That doesn't count!" He said matter-of-factly. That was one thing he had inherited from his mother. Otherwise though, you'd never know he was Hermione Grangers kid. He had his fathers raven black hair as well as those dark green eyes, and he was built just like him. Hermione imagined that when he was 11, he'd be a dead ringer for his father.

"Okay, healthy snack sure, but nothing else. You'll spoil your appetite." She scolded as he sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around her son and they sat there for a minute as he snacked on his apple.

"Mum?" James asked a minute later.

"Yes?" She answered, watching as James turned to stare at her stomach.

"Are you going to have another Alex?" He asked and Hermione laughed again.

"No, it won't be another Alex, but there will be another baby. Why do you ask?" She said happily, rubbing her hand across her stomach again.

"Dad likes Alex better than me. Is he going to like this baby better than Alex?" The little boy looked up at his mother expectantly, but Hermione's mouth dropped.

"James. Your father doesn't like Alex any better than you!" She scolded, running her hand through the little boy's hair. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"He plays with him all the time. And he gets so happy when he walks." James said back. Hermione laughed at her son but looked back with the most explanatory look she could muster.

"He plays with you too. And have you ever seen Alex walk before? This was his first time! Of course he was happy. He was happy when you started walking too you know." She said while ruffling his hair. "Your father loves you both very much James."

James shrugged and looked at her stomach again. Harry came down the stairs then and looked at the two of them, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey James!" He called. "How about another flying lesson?" He said mischievously. James jumped up happily before looking back to his mother. She nodded at him and he ran over to his dad.

"Yeah, let's go!" He shouted happily.

"Alright, go get your sweater on and meet me out back." He affectionately ruffled the boy's hair and James took the stairs two at a time to get his things.

"You sure do have your moments Harry. There aren't many of them, but you have them at the perfect times." She said fondly as Harry walked over to her.

_We all fell down from the Milky Way,  
__Hangin' round here till Judgment Day,  
__Heaven only knows who's in command._

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. "Thanks I guess. What were you and James talking about?"

"Oh nothing. He was just asking about the baby." She said, trying to push herself up. "I'd better start dinner, I'll call you and James when it's finished." She was getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn't seem to stand up, but Harry was smiling.

"Here." He held out his hand to her but Hermione smacked it away.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm not nearly that far along yet. No need for-- oh!" She stopped trying in a huff and reached for Harry's hand. He smiled at her and pulled her up, but she swatted him on the arm.

He pulled her close to him to kiss her, and her frustration with her body faded rather quickly, the way any worry did when Harry was close to her.

"I hate it when you do that." Hermione said as they pulled away. Harry was still smiling.

"Mmm, yeah why?" he asked quietly, pecking her on the lips again.

"Makes me feel like agreeing to anything." She mumbled again, kissing him back.

"Anything?" His mischievous smile was contagious, and for a moment it felt like they were back at Hogwarts planning to sneak off to the astronomy tower.

"Daaaaadd!" James shouted from the stairs. Harry sighed and conked his head against hers and she smiled.

"Your son is calling." She whispered, pecking him on the lips once more. He smiled back at her.

"I thought we already established that it wasn't just my fault." Harry said just as quietly.

"DAADDDD!! Come on!" James said exasperatedly. Harry sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Harry said pulling away from her. "After dinner." He whispered to her. She giggled appreciatively and watched them go out the back door before going into the kitchen to start dinner.

Before long dinner was almost ready, and Hermione was watching her husband and son play outside in the back yard as the sky grew increasingly darker. Hermione stopped fiddling with the soup for a minute to watch the sky light up and thunder roar. She dropped what she was doing as a scream came from upstairs.

"I'm coming Alex!" She yelled soothingly as she hurried to turn off the stove and dry her hands. She dashed out of the kitchen and rounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She hated the sound of her child crying, and she rushed into the room and scooped him up in her arms.

"It's alright, Alex. I'm here. Shhh…" She soothed him to her, sure that the thunder had caused him to wake up. She bounced him around for a minute to calm him and continued whispering to him. When she turned back to the window in his room however to see rain pitter-pattering across it, and she had yet to hear Harry's laughs from downstairs.

Wrapping Alex in a warm blanket she headed down stairs and looked around, surprised when it was completely quiet. And then she sighed and wondered why it surprised her. Harry was a wonderful father, but a terrible parent.

She headed to the backdoor to see Harry and James dancing around in the rain. James was spinning and catching water on his tongue and Harry picked him up and spun him around, and then they both toppled backwards into the mud.

_Barefoot children in the rain  
__Got no need to explain  
__We'd be swingin' on a ball and chain  
__It's always understood by those who play the game  
__Barefoot children in the rain_

She opened the door and the chilled wind rushed in bringing the rain with it. "HARRY POTTER!" She yelled and Harry and James both looked up from what they were on the ground. "Get in here this instant!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

Harry, despite Hermione's foul mood, started laughing. "Hermione! You're just on time! We were just about to come and give you a big hug!" He said, and James looked particularly giddy.

Enraged at his carelessness, Hermione pulled out her wand, cast dry spells on her and Alex and headed out towards them. The rain bounced off her head and left her untouched. She got to Harry, who had stood up by now and promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" He complained, rubbing his head.

"For letting our son dance around in the freezing cold rain! You'll both catch cold, and you can just fend for yourself Harry, since I'll be taking care of James after--"

Her rant was interrupted by Harry's lips on hers, and his arms wrapped around her waist, taking into account her stomach and Alex tucked in her arms.

"Listen to you," he cooed when they pulled apart. "What an old woman you've become." He teased. Hermione attempted to look outraged for another moment, but she couldn't stand Harry's smile, and she eventually dissolved into giggles right next to him.

"Oh my…" She chuckled out. "Your right. Look at me!" She continued giggling, remembering the times when it had rained during their school years. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Finite_ _incantatem_." He said, pointing it at her, and water began running down her face, soaking her straight through.

"But Harry, Alex!" she said, looking at the toddler in her arms. Water was still bounding off him and he remained untouched.

"He's fine." Harry soothed, taking him from her. Hermione let him, and Harry danced around a little bit with Alex in his arms.

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
__Take me back to days full of monkeyshines  
__Bouncing on a bubble full of trouble in the summer sun_

James, who had been spinning in circles this whole time, ran over to his father and latched onto his leg.

"Pick me up dad!" He commanded, and Harry did just that. With Alex held up in one arm, and James tucked under the other, Harry stumbled around a bit and spun them around, delighting in the joyful giggles he was getting.

Hermione had to admit, they did make a pretty site. Just then, the 5th member of their family made her presence known as little feet pounded on Hermione's stomach.

"Oh, you want in too, do you? There'll be plenty of time for that." She promised, running a hand across her stomach.

Harry looked as though he was about to topple over again, but Hermione grabbed Alex from his arms and he caught his balance, bringing James out from under his arm and carrying him.

"Come on, Mrs. Potter, let's go see about dinner." He reminded, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no! Dinner!" She was about to panic, but Harry kissed her temple and nuzzled her cheek.

"Stop worrying. You worry too much." He scolded playfully, and Hermione to her dismay agreed with him and wrapped her free arm around his middle.

"You've said that before." She reminded, turning an amused look on him. Harry just smiled.

"And I'll keep saying it till you stop." He promised, kissing her quickly.

"Right then, dinner." She said lightly as they began to walk off towards the house.

_Barefoot children in the rain  
__Got no need to explain  
__We'd be swingin' on a ball and chain  
__It's always understood by those who play the game  
__Barefoot children in the rain_

After dinner, Harry to Alex up to his room, and Hermione, despite James protests, managed to get him into bed.

"Alright you, good night." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Aren't you going to read me a story?" He asked, bidding for more time.

"I would, if you weren't such a little rat. I swear you take after Ron. Alright, what do you want to hear?"

"The story about the knight and his sidekick and the princess." She said happily, tucking himself into bed.

Hermione smiled; it was a story she knew well. "Once upon a time, there was a brave and handsome knight. He traveled the world doing great things; defeating dragons, fighting evil warriors, taming wild beasts, and rescuing princesses. One day, an old wizard came to him and told him he had a great destiny. He was the only one who could defeat the darkest wizard there had ever been.

"He continued on his travels and met up with another knight, whose particular talents included chess and eating. He was a loyal friend, and together they faced the most terrible on opponent; the dreaded Slytherin wizard. On another on of their adventures they came upon a damsel in distress, who had gotten herself into a bit of a scrap. The two knights charged in to rescue her, and they defeated the terrible Troll. From that day foreword, the three were inseparable.

"They traveled the world together, and finally one day they came upon the castle of the dark wizard. Together, they defeated the wizard and the world rejoiced! The brave knight and the princess fell in love, and they had two beautiful children. The noble sidekick fell in love as well, and they married and had a beautiful daughter. They all moved out into the country and lived happily ever after."

By the time she had finished telling the story, James was fast asleep. Hermione tucked the covers in around him and kissed his forehead before turning around and heading to the door.

Harry was standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe looking particularly amused.

_The sky turns blue and the sun appears  
__But the question's still what are we doing here  
__I don't think the answer's close at hand_

"The way I remember it, the princess didn't want to be saved from the troll in the first place. And she was particularly reluctant about all the adventures that the knight and his sidekick went on, only going along to--"

"To save your arse." Hermione kidded, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and pushing him out of their son's room. Harry laughed. "And be glad I don't mention any of your lesser qualities while I'm at it. Brave and noble is a stretch."

"Hey! I resent that." He replied with a tone that would have been more effective if the smile had been wiped off his face. Hermione smiled back.

"Is Alex asleep?" she asked, looking down the hallway to the other boy's room.

"Snug as a bug in a rug." He replied, following her gaze down the hallway. "How's this one?" he nodded towards her stomach, and Hermione smiled.

"She never sleeps. In fact she's become particularly fascinated with doing summersaults every time I lay down." Hermione complained, crinkling up her nose. Harry laughed.

"You've become so convinced it's a girl. How do you know it isn't Sirius the second in there?" He ran a hand over her stomach affectionately.

"If it's a boy, I might lose my mind. I'm outnumbered at it is." She joked, poking her husband in the stomach. She leaned into him and shut her eyes. He sighed happily and rested his chin on her head.

It was a long moment before Harry broke the silence. "We're very lucky you know." He said quietly, and Hermione lifted her head from his chest to look at him. His face was serious, but still happy, and he was looking into James' room. Hermione turned her head to look.

Their son was curled up on his bed dreaming happily. She looked down the hall and could barely see the edge of Alex's crib, but she could see his little feet sticking out under his blanket curl and uncurl with his breathing. Hermione smiled; they really were very lucky. Two little miracles and a third on the way. She turned back to Harry who was watching her now.

"Yes, we are." She decided. Then with a mischievous glint in her eyes she added, "Now come on." And began tugging him down the stairs to their own room.

"What are we doing?" he asked curiously, catching the glint in Hermione's eyes.

She turned to smile at him as she led him to their room. "I'm about to make you a very lucky man."

And she closed the door behind them.

_Barefoot children in the rain  
__Got no need to explain  
__We'd be swingin' on a ball and chain  
__It's always understood by those who play the game  
__Barefoot children in the rain  
__In the rain…  
__In the rain…_


End file.
